poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived Sabaody Archipelago/Fight Phantoms of the Strawhat Pirates
Strawhat Pirates arrived this place and they know it was Sabaody Archipelago Luffy: Sabaody Archipelago is in darkness? They saw a Ship Usopp: Is that... They went off and they see the Going Merry Usopp: Merry! Then the Ship disappeared and they realise that their old ship is gone after they escaped from Enies Lobby Luffy: Merry, why do you come here in Enies ￼Lobby? I know, you were a great ship to us, but now you are rest in peace... I'm sorry. But we have to find our way out of the Darkness and find the Thousand Sunny. And we know it was you who help us, keep the Darkness away. Then they saw a Floating Bubble Robin: Is a Bubble? They look at their reflection and then their reflection grab them and take to the World Within They look around and they saw many Bubbles around them Sanji: What happened? Nami: I don't know. They look at the Bubble that they came and their reflection is not here Luffy: Those Bubbles... maybe they're a clue. ????: You think so, pirates. They saw the Six Black Coated Person again ????? 6: So Pirates, how was Alabasta after you left? Luffy: It was great to see this desert. ???? 4: So how was it? Sanji: We noticed our world is gone to Darkness, and our friends are gone. ???? 3: I see, well.... let's us tell you about those bubbles that you saw. Those Bubble are represented your hometown, and the island that you arrived. Even the Other World's you came 2 years ago. Luffy: Huh? What Other World's and what do you mean? We came the other world 2 years ago? ???? 2: Sorry about that. The Memories of Other World you know has been erased. Strawhat, you have to face your reflection that wants you to give into the darkness. You have to go through each bubbles around here and defeated the phantoms of you, then your reflection of the bubble that you came will appeared. ????: Just don't let them anything happens to you. They disappeared The Strawhat Pirates went through many Bubbles and they look at Bubble Luffy: Is this how it is to face your demons? Then their reflection has come to life Phantom Zoro: Nobody can't save you and no one wants to. Phantom Sanji: Just let go of everything and fade into the Darkness. Phantom Usopp: You'll never see the realm of light. Phantom Robin: Is there any point of continuing this fight. Phantom Chopper: Are you really worthy of being a Pirate? Phantom Nami: Your Bonds of Friendship only tied you down. Phantom Luffy: You'll never become the King of Pirates. Phantom Franky: You're not strong enough to fight the Darkness. Phantom Brook: Only your hearts is hollow enough to be a demon. Zoro: I don't believe you! They will save us! I know it! Sanji: No!! We won't fade into the Darkness! Usopp: No, we can't give up! We can find our way out! I know it! Robin: No. We can fight this... For good. Chopper: Yes, I am! I always wanted to be a Pirate! Nami: Shut up! Our friendship burns bright! Luffy: I am going to be the King of the Pirates!! Franky: We are stronger! Brook: That's not true! Our Heart is strong, we'll prove it! If I have a heart as a Skeleton! They are fighting them and they defeated them Luffy: The Marines, our friends... and now, our own phantoms? What could they all mean? Zoro: I don't know. After they defeated all the Phantoms of them Luffy: That's all of them. Our friends didn't have anything to say... But our shadows... They want to destroy us. They left the Bubble and go back to the Bubble where they came from Brook: Never would have though we'd become our worst enemy's. (Sigh) Franky: We've talk to ourselves a lot since falling into these Shadows. Sanji: But with the Phantoms, it's as though all of our doubts have gained a voice of their own. Robin: They're the weakness in our hearts. Zoro: I know we are alone here... Usopp: Have the uncountable hours in the shadow whittled away the courage we never really had? Nami: I think we are losing this fight. The Darkness has found the cracks in our hearts. Luffy: Is this... the last apparition before it takes us over?Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer